


Letting It Go

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part Two [18]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, Divorce, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Alec talks with his father.





	Letting It Go

**Author's Note:**

> [Part of a Malec AU Askblog - https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/]

“So that’s it? You’re just leaving?” Alec asks.

“I have to go back, I have work. You know that, Alec.” Robert answers as he packs up his bag.

“And you somehow managed to convince mom that she doesn’t deserve a divorce.”

Alec’s voice is angry and unforgiving.

“It would look bad for the both of us.”

“And living separately doesn’t?”

“One day you’ll understand.” Robert assures as he packs away some socks.

“No.” Alec says firmly. “I’ll never understand. I remember it all, dad. The fights you and mom had- have. I remember when lamps and cups would get broken. I remember when you were about to leave for good and then Max happened. You stayed. You stayed.”

Alec is up in Robert’s face now, his hand pointed out to his chest. Alec’s face contorted into massive amounts of anger.

“You stayed for him then, but you couldn’t do it when we needed you- Max needed you the most.”

“I’m in pain, too, Alec.” Robert responds.

The tears in his eyes make Alec step back, confused.

“Not everything is so black and white.”

Alec swallows as Robert picks up his bag. He takes one last look at his son and walks toward him. Alec doesn’t try to move or avoid as Robert’s hand comes onto his shoulder and he squeezes in a firm loving way. Like a father congratulating or comforting his son. Comforting Alec.

“I love Max. I would have been here if I could. And your mom, I love her, just not in the way that she deserves.” Robert says, looking into Alec’s eyes. His voice speaks of emotion as he says, “I don’t have all of the answers, but you will always be my son. Isabelle always my daughter. Jace always a son. Max will always be my son, like you.”

Robert’s hand leaves Alec’s shoulder and then he’s walking away. All of Alec’s anger slips off of him like a costume, like a mask. His father isn’t some God or deity, he’s just a person. Maybe not a good one, but a person. He’s walking away, something Alec would never do. Maybe he gets that from his mother then. But watching his father walk away, having that anger fall away, Alec lets it go. He doesn’t know how or why, but he does. He lets it all go.

Max is gone. He’ll always be gone and it will always hurt. There will be days where he can’t do anything but cry or stare at the wall. Where he punches and kicks until he’s bleeding. Or days where he only lays in Magnus’s arms, but the anger and frustration… He lets that go. The confusion, he just lets it go.

The tears come, but as they fall, as Alec slides to the floor, it’s the good kind of tears. The painful but best kind. The letting go of something that’s been pulling you down, keeping you nailed to the ground. He’s let it go.

He’s letting it all go.


End file.
